laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms
Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms ist das vierte Professor Layton-Spiel. Die Geschichte spielt fast drei Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Professor Layton und das Geheimnisvolle Dorf, als Luke und Professor Layton sich zum ersten Mal begegneten. Das Spiel ist chronologisch gesehen somit das erste Spiel der Professor Layton-Serie. Die Fortsetzung dieses Spiels ist Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder. Handlung Diese drei Jahre in der Vergangenheit liegende Handlung erzählt die Geschichte, wie Layton und Luke sich trafen. Professor Layton bekommt einen Brief, in dem er gebeten wird, Misthallery, eine kleine abgelegene Stadt, welche von einem mysteriösen Gespenst, dem sogenannten "Phantom" aus der Legende um die Flöte des Phantoms heimgesucht wird, zu untersuchen. Sein Freund Dr. Clark Triton, Bürgermeister und ehemaliger Mitstudent von Layton an der Gressenheller Universität in London, schreibt ihm über die seltsamen Geheimnisse in der Stadt, unter welcher man die Ruinen des sogenannten Goldenen Gartens vermutet. Tritons Sohn Luke sieht Visionen vom Ende der Welt, ein starkes Phantom greift das Dorf an, und alle möglichen bösen Dinge ereignen sich. Layton zielt darauf ab, das Geheimnis über das Dorf mit der Hilfe seiner neuen Assistentin, Emmy Altava, zu lösen. Aber als Layton ankommt, meint Clark, dass jemand ihn ins Dorf angelockt hat, weil er den Brief nie geschrieben hat. Dabei müssen Layton und Emmy noch die vielen Rätsel von Misthalley lösen und werden mit einem mysteriösen neuen Gegner konfrontiert... Neues *Im Spiel gibt es ein Bonus-Spiel, welches "Professor Layton's London Life" heißt. Dieses Spiel ist nur in der japanischen und in der US-Version enthalten. Nintendo of Europe hat das RPG nicht übersetzt, da es den Release des Spiels zu sehr verzögert hätte.Professor Layton ohne Bonus-Spiel Neues in Laytons-Koffer/Mini-Spiele Auf dem oberen Bildschirm ist wie gewohnt zu sehen, wie viele Rätsel man gelöst und entdeckt hat. Außerdem wird die Anzahl der Hinweismünzen, der Spielminuten/-stunden, die Pikarat und der Ort angezeigt. Neben Laytons Notizen, Geheimnisse, dem Rätselindex und der Speichern-Funktion sind folgende neue Inhalte zu sehen: Minispiele *'Die Modelleisenbahn: '''Lege Bahngleise und leite deine Waggons ans Ziel! Es gibt wieder, wie im 3. Teil, 10 Kurse, die man bewältigen muss und enträtseln muss. Am oberen Bildschirm stehen einige Tipps, am unteren "ABFAHRT!", "LÖSCHEN!", "ZURÜCK!". Außerdem ist rechts eine Treibstoffreserve angezeigt. Wenn diese abgelaufen ist, kann man keine Gleise mehr verlegen! Später gibt es dann noch Straßen, Autos und einen anderen Zug, mit dem man nicht zusammenstoßen sollte! Man bekommt die "Karten" wenn man Rätsel löst. *right|150px|link=Aquarium'Das Aquarium:' Platziere die Blubberbläschen an den vorgesehenen Stellen im Aquarium, um deinen Fisch innerhalb des Zeitlimits alle Münzen aufsammeln zu lassen. Dein schuppiger Freund ändert dabei stets die Richtung, wenn er auf Bläschen, Hindernisse oder die Spielfeldgrenzen stößt. Es gibt auch goldene Blubberbläschen, die den Fisch schneller machen. Es gibt bei diesem Minispiel 10 Aquarien, die man durchspielen muss. Im Aquarium können Wasserpflanzen, Brücken, ect. sein! Wenn man die Bläschen an die Stellen getan hat, kann man auf "LOS!" tippen, oder auf "NEU!" um alles nocheinmal zu machen. Man bekommt die Aquarien, indem man Rätsel löst. *'Das Puppenspiel:' Gib deinen Puppen die richtigen Aktionen vor, damit alle drei Bühnenstücke ein voller Erfolg werden. Man wählt zunächst ein Stück aus, doch in jedem Stück fehlt ein Teil des Drehbuches. Durch Rätsel-Lösen bekommt die Aktionen. Man muss nun die passende Aktion zur richtigen Zeit auswählen, um das Stück erfolgreich über die Bühne zu bringen. Die Puppen haben im ersten Stück Form eines Schweins und einem Frosch. Im zweiten Katze und Hund. Man kann, wenn man eine falsche Aktion gewählt hat, zur vorigen zurück springen, indem man auf "ZURÜCK" drückt. Wie beim 3.Teil werden die Aktionen in einer Liste gesammelt. Sonstiges *'Episoden:' In dieser neuen Rubrik werden im Lauf der der Story Hintergrundinformationen über die Spielcharaktere freigeschaltet, die man sich immer wieder ansehen kann. Viele zeigen Ereignisse des Spiels aus der Sicht anderer Charaktere, wodurch diese an Tiefe gewinnen. Unter anderen erfährt man mehr über die Vergangenheit von Emmy und Chelmey. *'Der Kuriositätenkoffer:' In einem Kuriositätenkoffer, den ihr während der Story von Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms von Aldus bekommt könnt ihr kleinere Dinge sammeln, die aber auf das Spiel selber keinen Einfluss haben. Wissenswertes Medien *Layton Kyōju to Majin no Fue (OST) Auszeichnungen *ComputerBild Spiele - Note 1,74 (*86 %) (Ausgabe 12/2011)ComputerBild testet Layton 4 *Games Aktuell - 88 % (Ausgabe 12/2011) *NZone - 88 % (Ausgabe 12/2011) Bilder Artworks PL4 Artwork Titelbild.jpg|Artwork zum Original-Titelbild PL4 Artwork.jpg|Artwork von Layton mit Emmy PL4 Artwork3.jpg|Artwork zur Begegnung mit Luke PL4 Artwork2.jpg|Artwork mit den drei Helden, im Hintergrund naht Unheil PL4 Charaktere.jpg|Artworks zu einigen Charakteren Emmy Brief.jpg Screenshots PL4 Screenshot.jpg|Emmy, Luke und Layton sehen Schreckliches Layton Brief.png|Clarks Brief 41f3Wlc9ieL.jpg|Emmy und Layton mit dem Brief 41XoCqWjY5L.jpg|Emmy verfolgt den "Schwarzen Raben" 41wDXiYxNYL.jpg|Der Drahtzieher :''Weitere Bilder: Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms/Galerie Weblinks *Offizielle Webseite (Deutsch) *Offizielle Webseite (Japanisch) Einzelnachweise en:Professor Layton and the Last Specter es:El Profesor Layton y La Llamada del Espectro fr:Professeur Layton et l'appel du spectre nl:Professor Layton en de Melodie van het Spook Kategorie:Spiele